1. Field of the Invention
Optical fibers such as non-zero dispersion fibers (NZDF) with dispersion below 6 ps/nm/km at a wavelength of 1550 nm are suitable for dense wavelength division multiplexing (DWDM). These fibers typically have a central core, with a central inner core region and a positive refractive index annular ring. The core sometimes includes at least one depressed index region adjacent to and in contact with the ring. The core is a fiber region containing at least 90% of signal light. These NZDFs typically provide 3 to 6 ps/nm/km of dispersion at 1550 nm, and have an effective area of less than 75 μm2 at 1550 nm.
2. Technical Background
Optical fibers utilized in so-called “dense wavelength division multiplexing conditions” can be subjected to a variety of bending environments, in a manner which induces bend losses in optical signals transmitted through the optical fiber. Some applications that can impose physical demands, such as tight bend radii, compression of optical fiber, etc., that induce bend losses include the deployment of optical fiber in optical underground cable assemblies, buckling induced by large temperature variations, and small bend radius multiports located in cabinets that connect feeder and distribution cables. Optical fibers, such as conventional NZDF fibers, exhibit a relatively large bend losses when bend to a small radius of curvature (for example, 5 dB/m to 6 dB/m when bend around 15 mm radius).